


Transparent Watercolors.

by blairxx



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Public Sex, Sickfic, Skating, Stabbing, Surprise Ending, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairxx/pseuds/blairxx
Summary: This is a book of oneshots for the pokemon fandom, specifically. It can either have game protagonists or pokemon special manga protagonists. I'll specify which is which in the notes, and gradually tag relationships and characters as they appear.(This book is rather self-indulgent)
Relationships: Crystal/Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green (Pokemon Adventures), Hayato | Falkner/Matsuba | Morty, Platinum Berlitz/Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. O1;; Your Name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a drabble-ish sort of thing of Rosa and Hilda having a surprise meeting in a random spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gameverse Unova Protags are here! Even though Rosa is more outgoing than her manga counterpart, I like to imagine that both girls are equally polite.

The sliding doors of a shopping mall opened with a whoosh as a petite brunette entered, blue eyes sparkling as she looked around the area. So this was the famous Shopping Mall Nine? It was huge! At least, it was larger than any shopping center that Rosa had been in so far.

A small, slender hand came up to twirl a lock of brown hair around her finger as the girl glanced at a mall directory. Where should she go first? Should she should go buy potions for her pokémon? Eat lunch at the food court? How about looking at some clothes?

A soft sigh escaped her lips as Rosa turned on her heel, deciding that she should buy necessities for her pokémon first. She was running rather low on medicines and such, and had been in such a rush to leave Opelucid City that she'd forgotten the visit the Pokémart. So, without further ado, she headed to the nearest Pokémart inside the mall.

Once she stepped inside, the male clerk greeted her with a smile, one that Rosa shyly returned. He then proceeded to hand her a free potion, a gift that Rosa appreciated. It may only heal a few scrapes that her pokémon received, but it was still a kind gesture nonetheless. After the man told her to call him if she needed help finding something, Rosa nodded before walking down an aisle to shop.

Strangely enough, the shop was rather empty right now. Maybe it was because it was lunchtime? It didn't matter much to the brunette though; it'd be easier to check out without a long line of people to wait behind.

A few more moments of wandering granted her the aisle she wanted, and Rosa smiled upon seeing a row of potions and revives. She probably should've picked up one of the baskets near the entrance, but it was a bit late for that now. Carrying something in her arms wouldn't hurt her, would it?

So, she began plucking the items she wanted from the shelves, one arm held securely to her chest to cradle all of the healing supplies she bought. It seemed there was an infinite amount of everything, which was once again to her convenience. Yes, everything except for ice heals. Which, when she thought about it wasn't that strange. . . Opelucid City was practically an igloo right now due to Team Plasma's shenanigans. 

Rosa stepped forward now, shoes squeaking on the lime colored floor as she reached for an ice heal. It was in her grasp, but then another hand came out of nowhere, closing around her own that rested atop the medicine.

"O-oh! I beg your pardon. I didn't see you there! You can have it if you want."

Rosa drew her arm back quickly, head dipping in a brief apology as she spoke. Weirdly enough, she hadn't heard anyone approaching, nor the shopkeep calling out a greeting. Maybe he hadn't seen this person come in? After all, they were pretty quiet.

A soft, melodic chuckle met her ears, and a hand came to gently pat her head. Rosa then raised it, curious as to who this was. Usually, a person she just met didn't touch her at all, but the gesture was friendly, so she supposed she didn't mind too much.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was rushing, and selfishly thought I could beat you to the medicine I wanted."

Rosa's eyes met a pair that were a lighter shade of blue than her own, filled with mischief. A longer glance told her that the person was indeed a female, and wore a pink and white cap. She was a bit taller than Rosa, and as the younger girl stared up at her, her jaw dropped. This girl was indeed the very same one that had rescued Unova the first time Team Plasma had tried to wreck Unova.

Indeed, tales were told about the girl, but they always ended with her going missing or presumed dead, so Rosa had never thought she'd have the opportunity to see her— Hilda, the Hero of Ideals.

The medicine dropped from Rosa's arms with a clatter, but Rosa paid no attention to them, her hands fluttering to cover her mouth as she gasped. The older girl still looked amused, but she stood there patiently as Rosa struggled for words.

"I know you! Your name is—"


	2. O2;; Sickness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Barry get sick, and Lucas takes it upon himself to go and see them. However, he stays longer at Barry's, due to nobody being around at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are Gameverse Sinnoh Protagonists. However, I still gave Lucas some of Diamond's talents, like being relatively calm, and knowing how to cook.

Snow crunched under Lucas' feet as he walked around Twinleaf Town, holding a thermos of warm soup and a package of sugar cookies. It just so happened that his friends and rivals, Barry and Dawn, had fallen sick due to a terrible cold. Lucas had no idea what kind of ailment it was, but apparently it was bad enough to land his hardworking friends in the bed.

Aside from getting him in trouble with Professor Rowan that one day, Lucas' friends did a lot for him. While the three of them didn't necessarily travel together in a pack, running across each other every now and then and seeing a friendly face was nice. Occasionally, they'd hand each other items as a gift, or have a pokémon battle, which usually resulted in all three of them getting stronger.

And while Lucas didn't always win every battle, he never let it dampen his spirits. He was taking things at his own pace, and battles were meant to be fun. In fact, the only battles he had that weren't fun were the ones with Team Galactic. But as of now, that's a story for another time.

Thick snowflakes settled on Lucas's eyelashes, and he blinked them away as he stepped forward, coming to a stop in front of Barry's door. He'd already delivered Dawn's share of the homemade food and get well gifts to her, so now he was visiting his other rival. Hopefully, Barry was awake, and he wouldn't startle the blonde as he rang the doorbell.

A faint ringing noise came from behind the door, telling Lucas that the doorbell was indeed doing it's work, and a moment later, he heard a yell from inside the house. Lucas just figured it was Barry telling him he was coming, and wasn't surprised when the door opened a moment later, revealing his friend.

Barry looked a little worse for wear, honestly. His large pumpkin eyes were more dull than usual, and comically enough, the "horns" his hair was styled in somehow reflected his mood, for they looked droopy. After staring at Lucas, he proceeded to smile- before abruptly turning away and sneezing in the other direction.

"Lucas? What are you doing here? You should be adventuring or something."

Despite mumbling this, Barry looked happy to see his friend. It was evident although he tried to hide it, making Lucas playfully roll his eyes before elbowing his way inside the house, despite Barry's protesting. He really wasn't worried about getting sick; he had a pretty robust immune system.

"Stop fussing, Barry. I'm not worried about getting sick, and I've already helped out at Dawn's house. Let me help you too."

With that, Lucas dropped the thermos of soup and package of cookies into Barry's hands, before taking off his own coat and hat, setting them on a nearby chair. Just as he suspected, the place was a total mess. Used tissues decorated the floor, dishes were piled in the sink, and the whole place smelled stale.

"Dang, you live like this?"

"Shut up, Lucas."

A quiet snicker left Lucas' lips as he tried not to laugh at Barry's half-hearted comeback, before he looked over his shoulder at his friend, planting his fists on his hips. He was determined to clean this whole place, for he wasn't about to let Barry live in a dump. It was highly unsanitary, and Barry was too sick to clean, so Lucas supposed it was up to him to take care of this.

"Now, you sit at the table and wait for me to finish cleaning. No ifs, ands or buts."

Lucas said to Barry, before waddling off in search of a broom. Barry had no objections to make- he was dumbfounded at the fact that Lucas could sound like a mother. The blonde decided after a moment that it didn't bother him that much though; it was quite nice that Lucas came over to look after him.

Besides, Lucas brought food, and food was a welcome thing right now since Barry could barely cook for himself. He unscrewed the cap of the thermos and began drinking the soup, not even bothering to ask for chopsticks. The blonde was so hungry that he didn't care about manners at all, and after a few gulps along with some audible slurps, the liquid was gone.

Next, the cookies were on Barry's radar, and he ripped the clear wrapping off of the treats in a feral way, practically tossing one in his mouth. It was surprisingly chewy and good, not dry like the ones packaged in a shop. It made Barry sigh in bliss before wolfing four more down, and after a moment, he had to push the plate away before he ate the remaining five treats. After all, he should save some for later.

Now, Barry watched his friend slowly but surely clean the house, eyes half-lidded with sleepiness. He felt warm and full, and it was enough to make him drowsy. At the same time, he wanted to get up to move to his bed, but sleepiness rooted him to his chair.

"Lucaaaas."

"Whaaat?"

"I feel like a Wailord. I think I ate too much."

"What? Did you actually eat everything I made you?"

Lucas' dumfounded voice came floating back to Barry's ears, but the younger male was already drifting away into dreamland, his eyelids closing. The table probably wasn't a good place to sleep, but Barry was too tired to care. He could faintly hear footsteps drawing nearer to his spot at the table, but he passed out right then and there.

. . .

When Barry woke up, he was in his bed instead of sitting at the table, and it was dark outside, alluding the fact that it was indeed nighttime. That wasn't the first thought in his head though; Barry was surprised that Lucas had carried him all of the way back here to his bedroom. He hadn't known his friend was that strong.

Speaking of Lucas, where was he? Had he gone home? Once Barry's eyes adjusted to the dark, he looked around until he spotted Lucas laying on the floor. At first, he was concerned because his friend was just laying beside his bed like that, but a second glance told him that Lucas was only sleeping.

A smile tugged at Barry's lips before he removed one of the blankets on his bed, and draped it around Lucas' sleeping form. Barry was lucky to have a friend and rival like Lucas, and he knew it. Why, his parents couldn't even make it out to Twinleaf when they heard he was sick, but his rival paused everything just to come back for him and Dawn. It actually meant a lot to the blonde.

". . .Thank you, Lucas. I hope that we can keep getting stronger together. Or, something of the sort."

Barry shook his head and gave a quiet laugh, before fluffing up his pillow and laying back down. He'd thank his rival again tomorrow, making sure he actually heard it, but for now, he'd go back to sleep.


	3. O3;; Glide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Serena teaches Calem how to skate, because he cannot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if you couldn't immediately slap on the skates you aquired in the XY games? I thought it'd be funny if your rival helped you get started; and it's not because they're just being nice. They still want to collect badges with you and battle, you know? Anyways, this is Gameverse.

Thud.

A cry of pain filled the air in the skate park, much to the chagrin of Serena, and the Fennekin she had with her. The fox pokemon whined quietly and put his paws over his snout as if to hide, and Serena honestly didn't blame him.

Serena had brought Calem to the Route 5 skate park in order to teach him how to skate with some rollerblades he'd recently won in a battle against a skater. The blonde already knew how to skate, for she'd been doing it since she was tiny, but it seemed that her neighbor and rival had not been blessed with the same treatment.

It showed, too. Calem wobbled on the skates, and if there wasn't anything for him to hang onto, he was instantly either on his face on his butt. Although initially comical to see, after a few days it was disheartening, and she'd had to drag him back to the park, in order to have him get his act together. Skating was a necessity, for it was the only way to get into Korrina's Gym and earn the Rumble Badge. Unfortunately, Calem couldn't just walk through there.

Stifling a sigh, Serena skated over to where her friend lay on his back, one leg draped over a railing that was intended for tricks. He was emotionlessly staring at the sky, and as soon as he heard Serena coming his direction, he groaned and attempted to roll over, his hands covering his face as he spoke.

"I can't do this. Seriously. Can't I just give up?"

Serena pursed her lips at his complaining, and abruptly yanked her rival up, startling him with her strength. Initially, she wasn't so sure why she was being so nice to her rival, but she decided it was probably due to her needing some competition with badge collecting. Trevor, Shauna and Tierno were good friends, but. . .they weren't the best candidates for a full fledged, powerful pokémon battle. At least, not yet.

"No. If you give up with skating, you might as well go back home. Know why? A gym requires you to know how to skate. Not knowing will forfeit your path to the league."

Serena said patiently, before holding one of Calem's hands, and nodding to the other one he had on a railing. He couldn't stay clinging to something forever; eventually he had to stop being scared of falling, and just let himself go. She stretched her other hand out to Calem, and he took it, inhaling quietly as he tried to move.

"Baby steps- that's the way to go. You can't rush this, or be scared to fall. You'll be okay."

The blonde hummed, nodding as Calem took a step forward, teeth sinking into his lower lip. He had to take things slow, and at his own pace. It didn't matter that his rival was better than him at something right now, for he'd eventually get to the point where he'd be just as good as she was. These things took time, and he had to remember this.

Calem took step by step, and eventually, Serena let go of his hands, although she still was tense, ready to help out if he looked like he was going to faceplant again. But Calem only gave her a small smile, before pushing forward, intending to glide like she easily did. And he pulled it off without an issue for two seconds, before wobbling abruptly, and reaching for Serena. She quickly grabbed him, and they both laughed breathlessly, Calem giving a soft sigh of relief as he steadied himself.

"Ew, your hands are sweaty."

"Sorry, we can't all be nice and dainty like you, Serena."

Serena raised an eyebrow at Calem's teasing, before abruptly knocking him over, and making him groan. Teasing aside, at least they'd made some progress today. Calem was starting to pull off a glide- something he couldn't do yesterday, and if they kept working at it, he'd be pulling of backflips and sliding across railings in no time. But for now, she needed a break, for she was hungry. It seemed Fennekin was too- he was chewing on Calem's Chespin.

"Come on, let's get lunch. It'd be rather unfortunate if Fennekin ate Chespin."

"Oh, crap- Chespin, c'mere!"

Serena skated to her Fennekin before picking him up, and Calem's Chespin obediently waddled to her trainer, sitting patiently as Calem slipped his skates off before putting them in his bag. Afterward, as he stood, she climbed up onto his shoulder and hung off of it, chattering happily. She seemed glad that the skating ordeal was over, it'd been hard to watch.

"So, which cafe are we going to eat at today, neighbor? I picked last time."

Serena asked Calem, giving him a backwards glance over her shoulder as she began walking towards Lumiose. In all honesty, Calem didn't even have all of the cafe names memorized— there were way too many of them. But one did strike him as interesting though; it was a cafe full of skaters. Maybe they'd have tips for him.

"Know what? Cafe Rouleau isn't such a bad spot. Let's go there, okay?"

Serena blinked at his response, before a smile slowly spread over her face. Looks like her rival was starting to have a competitive attitude after all. It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	4. O4;; WantxWant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the Vocaloid Song GimmexGimme. It's a song about two girls; a girl that already has a boyfriend, but is cheating on him with another that seduced her.
> 
> Basically? Kris having a secret affair with Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These girls are from Pokemon Special, and yes I refer to "Green" as "Blue." It's just easier for me because of the manga I read- I do hope you'll understand. 
> 
> (Characters are aged 18 and above here, thanks. I got too shy to write actual smut lmao- next time, maybe I won't.)

Bzzt!

A text sent to her phone startled Kris out of her reverie. She'd been thinking about some of the recent labwork she'd done and wondering how it could help Professor Oak's research on Pokémon, but all of that left her head as she read the text she'd received.

[Are you free tonight?]

Of course.

The person who'd sent her the text was Blue, an enigmatic, yet charming girl. Usually, she got whatever she wished for, and lately it's been no different. A few months ago, she'd decided she'd wanted Kris, despite the fact that Kris already had a boyfriend.

However, that hadn't deterred Blue in the slightest. She'd went ahead and become close to Kris anyway; getting Kris to tell her about all of the imperfections her boyfriend Gold had, and appearing sympathetic to Kris' woes and suffering.

She wasn't.

What Blue was really doing was trying to get Kris to be so unsatisfied with Gold to the point that she'd cling to someone else. And not surprisingly, after a few months, it worked. Kris was completely under her spell, and there was no breaking it.

The younger girl hadn't even rejected Blue when Blue outright kissed her once, instead shyly clinging to her and kissing her back. It had made Blue's heart melt— and soon after had filled her with a predator-like hunger and possessiveness. Kris might as well be all hers.

Blue chuckled as Kris responded to her, glossy lips quirking up into a twisted grin. It seemed that she'd be able to hang around Kris again soon; the text back was an indicator to such.

[Yes. You can come at 9 pm if you want.]

[Great! I'll be there soon!]

Soon? Kris looked up from the computer on the desk in her room, blue eyes flitting to the clock. It was eight pm already, to her shock, and she instantly wondered if she should've said ten instead of nine.

Unfortunately, there was no time to lose since the deed was done, and Kris jumped up, quickly discarding the scarlet turtleneck and mustard skirt she wore. They were great comfort clothes, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to see Blue whilst wearing them. No. If only she had something nicer. . .

Kris opened her closet in hopes that she'd have something acceptable, before rummaging through the sets of clothing hanging there. Most of it were things her mother had bought her, so gaudy and ridiculous that they made Kris nauseous. Just because her mother dressed like she was eighteen instead of thirty-six didn't mean Kris wanted to.

At last, Kris' hand alighted on a white dress, and she hurriedly pulled it out, giving it a quick once-over. It was surprisingly modest for something her mother had bought her, but Kris wasted no time in questioning it. Instead, she hurriedly tugged it on, smoothing out the areas where it bunched, before tripping over to the mirror.

The dress was quite lovely, if Kris did say so herself. It had black, lacy sleeves, a dark ribbon tied above her breasts, and somehow accentuated every curv she had, before fanning out just above her thighs like a flower. It made Kris feel pretty, and after staring at herself a bit longer, she pulled on black socks that went up to her thighs, before giving a little twirl.  
Kris wasn't usually this silly, but Blue said that she shouldn't be so uptight all of the time, so she attempted to take the words to heart.

Kris turned away from the mirror now, and undid her hair, letting the blue locks flutter around her shoulders. For once, her hair was soft, and Kris ran a hand through it, before kneeling on her bed. She'd just wait for Blue to come inside her home since she'd accidentally left the front door unlocked.

Blue didn't disappoint either, and at nine pm on the dot, Kris heard her front door swing open. Her heart instantly began to pound in her chest, and she wondered if she'd perhaps over-dressed herself. It was too late to change now though, and Kris plaintively looked up as Blue stood in the doorway.

". . .B-blue. Hey."

Kris feebly waved at the older girl, although her eyes didn't stay fixated on Blue's face for long. Rather, she was admiring the outfit the other girl had on. Blue wore a black hoodie with a short, light blue skirt- a skirt so short that it was a wonder it hid anything at all. 

One of the stockings she wore was black, and the other white. It was simple, but the brunette made the getup look pretty, and she removed the multicolored sunglasses she wore as she made her way toward Kris.

"Hey, baby."

The pet name flew off her tongue effortlessly, and Blue crawled onto the bed, giving Kris an alluring smile as she sized the other girl up. Crystal looked pretty in those clothes- they really did something for her that her ketchup and mustard ensemble couldn't.

Her hands cupped Crystal's cheeks, and she kissed the blue haired girl shamelessly, not caring that she belonged to someone else. And to her surprise, Crystal needily pressed against her as they kissed, deepening it. This was the first time such a thing happened, and Blue pulled away, raising an eyebrow at the younger girl, who immediately flushed up.

"I-I'm sorry! He just hasn't been very affectionate lately. Was that too much?"

Kris mumbled, casting a downward glance at her lap. She hated to admit it, but she was more than a little touch starved. Once her boyfriend got over the initial thrill of touching her, it seemed that he cast her away like a toy, keeping her only attached by a string of words like "I love you" and "I missed you".

It was hard for Kris, but instead of sensibly talking to Gold about it, she just gave in to having an affair with Blue. So far, it was actually working out too— Gold was oblivious to each and every thing. It was annoyingly convenient.

"Now now, don't apologize. It's not your fault he's trifling."

Blue's silky voice whispered in her ear, and Kris' hands came to rest on the older girl's shoulders. Blue's hand snuck under the hem of her dress, and Kris shut her eyes as Blue's fingertips skirted up her inner thighs. A soft whimper left her lips, but Blue kissed her sweetly once more, her other hand running through Kris' hair.

"Shh, shh. Let me take care of you. I'll do better than he ever could."

. . .

Blue wasn't sure how many rounds they went, but she'd enjoyed every pant and moan she'd pulled from Kris' lips during them. Kris was out cold as of now; she'd fallen asleep in Blue's arms after their last round. Her sleeping form looked so peaceful and serene that Blue couldn't resist gently pecking her lips as they laid there together.

The brunette's lips curled in a sneer when she heard the front door open though, and footfalls echo through the house. No doubt that was Gold, and unluckily for him, he was just about to walk in on his girlfriend's other partner.

The look on his face was priceless when he caught sight of them; Kris laying naked on the bed with Blue's arms wrapped protectively around her, sound asleep. Blue only found his shock amusing— a soft, mocking laugh filling the silence as her sapphire eyes bored into Gold's amber ones.

She was daring him to do something.

Anything.


	5. O5;; May flowers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold wonders if he's good enough for Platinum. After all, he's just some backwoods bum from Johto, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokespe versions of Ethan and Dawn in a relationship. Somehow, it's another drabble based off of a song I like.

The sound of piano playing filtered through the Berlitz Mansion, a pleasant sound that could be heard every afternoon. As usual, Platinum was hard at work, practicing all of the instruments she owned and knew how to play. 

Gold wasn't quite sure why his girlfriend had invited him over at such a time. Not that he minded or anything, but the ravenette seemed to have forgotten that she'd invited him over yesterday. As he wandered from room to room, trying to find the girl, he stared at all of the artifacts and statues the family owned, feeling very out of place. 

These people were filthy rich, and every time Gold went to visit Platinum, he was reminded of it. Sometimes he wondered whether or not Platinum's parents were just indulging his fantasy of having her as his girlfriend. . .wouldn't they rather Platinum have a wealthy suitor?

Gold practically tackled Platinum when he found her in the next room, not caring she was sitting at the piano. She was startled at his sudden, clingy appearance, and awkwardly reached up to pat the head that rested on her shoulder.

"Hm? What's this all about? The butler didn't spook you, did he?"

Platinum asked, a hint of amusement in her tone as she continued to pet her boyfriend's messy hair. Gold was struggling with words to come up with though, so everything came out as a rush.

"Platinum. Do your folks actually approve of us being together? It's been bothering me for awhile 'cause I'm not rich and I—"

"Shhh."

Platinum shifted to the side, making room for her boyfriend on the piano bench, a worried look on her face. How long had he been thinking about this? She wasn't worried about Gold's wealth, so why was he? Her parents probably were, but with the right words, she'd be able to take care of it. 

"You know that your wealth isn't an issue, right? If Mother and Father say something about it, I'll remind them not to be so shallow."

A dainty hand stroked Gold's cheek lovingly, and he reached up to place his hand atop Platinum's. This isn't the first time this worry has practically made Gold sick, but it's the first time he'd disclosed it to Platinum. After he sat beside her, he spoke again.

"Yeah, sorry. That was totally out of character."

Gold grunted, while Platinum laughed, a merry sound breaking the sombre atmosphere that had gathered. 

"Don't worry about it. After all, I'm not worried, and I know my family better than you. Everything will work out."

Platinum hummed calmly, removing her hand from Gold's, and glancing outside. It was now beginning to pour buckets of cold rain from the sky, and she raised an eyebrow. She supposed that she and Gold couldn't go out into the gardens today, and shrugged, before giving her boyfriend a sideways look.

"Are you up for playing piano with me? We can play one of the songs i taught you."

Platinum suggested, a smile forming on her lips. After all, piano was stress-free, and Gold really seemed to enjoy it after he'd started lessons with her. In fact, that's how they'd came to date; eventually they'd fallen for each other, and realized they'd had some of the same goals and hobbies. Gambling and music were two in particular.

"Yeah, sure. Can we do the one about rain?"

Gold asked hopefully, and Platinum nodded. She knew exactly what song her boyfriend spoke of, and counted down slowly as she and Gold positioned their hands on the keys.

"One, two, one, two, three four."

Gold wasn't stellar at piano yet, but one could give him credit for trying. It wasn't often that he concentrated hard with things, and he was definitely trying to play the instrument. Platinum sat beside him quietly in return, waiting for her student to figure out the base line of the music as she played the melody. 

A few moments passed before Gold relaxed, and began playing smoothly. Platinum was proud of him, and as their playing went on, she began singing. The song was simple and repetitive, easy for one to remember, and not hard for her to figure out and write sheet music to.

"March winds and April showers, make way for sweet May flowers. And then comes June, a moon and you."

Platinum sang, before nudging her boyfriend. She knew damn well that Gold could sing— he just didn't do it often because he didn't think he was stellar at it. In return, the boy gave her a look, before reddening slightly, and beginning to sing with her. 

"March winds and April showers, romance will soon be ours. An outdoor paradise for two."

That was more like it. It wasn't long before the song ended, and once it did, Platinum looked over at Gold.

"There. Feel more relaxed?"

She asked, and was pleased to see her boyfriend nod. The mischievous light that always sparked in his eyes had come back, and he looked like he could do anything now.

"Hey, Plat. Since it's too wet to go outside, let's go to your room! Nobody will be able to interrupt us there."

Gold suggested innocently, giving his girlfriend a smile. Unfortunately for him, Platinum was just as smart as she looked, and she squinted at him as he scooped her into his arms.

"Is that so? Just what will we be doing in there?" 

"Ah, y'know. Things like each other."

Gold replied mischievously, exiting the library, and making a beeline for the steps that led up to the second floor, which held Platinum's room.

"Fine. But if Papa hears us, you're screwed. Royally screwed."

Platinum replied, putting her arms around Gold's neck, and giving a soft chuckle.


	6. O6;; Misadventures of Morty's Ghost Club.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, uh— i guess this is the first smut I've posted on here? Bro I'm not even embarrassed it's like almost 4 am in the morning and I'm ready to scream.  
> But also, I'm quite happy. A friend kinda sorta requested part of this, so I'm happy to oblige. Anything for the homies.  
> Also I only proofread the first 2.5k words, so please be nice and overlook any errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? It's Falkner and Morty! Really, Pokespe or Game universe personalities can work here. However, pokémon don't really exist, and the boys are in high school. Seniors to be exact. Have fuuun!

There it was again. Always, at the same time of day, a certain thing annoyed Falkner at two in the afternoon on the dot. Usually, Falkner enjoyed people that were punctual and vocal about their passions; but not this teen. 

"Falkner! Falkner, wait up!" 

Falkner stifled a groan, and resisted the urge to claw at his blazer in irritation, remembering that a member of the student council should always be kind, gracious, and willing to help someone out, no matter how much they despised the person they were talking to. So, mentally steeling himself, he turned, his eyes meeting the other male's as he spoke.

"What now, Morty? You can't just run around yelling my name like that. People will think we're friends or something."

In return, the boy named Morty blinked in confusion, adjusting the purple scarf around his neck. There was no way that that was part of dress code, but for reason, Morty wore it anyways. Pair that with the dark circles under his eyes, and the weird looking notebook with a demon summoning circle on it, and you have yourself an emo. Or a wannabe one.

"Oh. You mean we're not friends, Falkner?" 

Morty innocently questioned, indifferent to the fact that Falkner was looking at the nearest exit, which happened to be a classroom door to the left of Morty. 

As soon as he stepped in that direction though, Morty moved to get in his way, an eerily calm smile on his face. 

"You can't leave already. I haven't even asked you to join my occult club yet!"

The blonde said, handing Falkner a slip of paper with weird, otherworldly symbols, and strange pictures. It looked rather outlandish to Falkner, and he held it with two fingers, as if it were a toad. He forced a smile though, and tucked the revolting paper in his pocket, before waving to Morty.

"Alright, I took it. Run along now. . .or something."

He grunted, trying not to snigger at the offended noise Morty made in response to being told to get lost in such a degrading way.

"Run along? How old do you think I am? Twelve? I think I prefer being screamed at like usual. It's better than whatever you just said."

"Eh? Well, you dress like you're twelve. Piss off, I have important work to do."

Falkner rudely replied, elbowing Morty aside, and opening the door to his next class. He'd probably been ruder than necessary, but that's okay. Nobody important had seen him, right? 

~•~

Apparently, someone had seen him. It was no other than Whitney, some farm girl that thought she was hot stuff now that she attended private school.

Falkner hadn't even known that she was friends with the emo, but he found out the hard way when he got a note from the head of the student council that told him to apologize for being rude to Morty. 

Of course, as soon as the note was handed to him, Falkner ran off to go find Morty the next day, not interested in receiving the boot from the only important group he was in. 

If that happened, he'd spend every day alone again, having only the company of his birds. They were great company but. . .they couldn't respond the way a human could.

It took him awhile to find Morty, and the task wasn't easy. It took plenty of asking around, and when Falkner did receive directions, he heard that Morty was "exorcising spirits" in the women's bathroom on the second floor.

What?

Regardless of the sketchy location, Falkner ran upstairs to the bathroom's door, but was understandably loathe to go in. After all, this was the women's bathroom, and he'd never hear the end of it if he stepped inside without permission. 

Instead of entering, he decided to knock on the door first, squinting as he waited for a verbal response.

"Morty? Morty, are you in there?"

Falkner called, before leaning against the door. It was just his luck that he was within ten feet of the women's bathroom; he hoped nobody saw him here. Morty wasn't responding either. . .he was in the bathroom, right?

A moment later, Falkner got his answer as the door was suddenly yanked open, the momentum making him fall backwards. He cringed, expecting to hit a filthy bathroom floor, but instead he found himself wrapped in a pair of arms, the back of his head resting against Morty's shoulder. 

"Huh, I didn't think you'd come looking for me, after how nasty you were yesterday."

Morty's drawled, sounding half asleep, but also amused. Falkner looked up to make sure it really was him, and was strangely relieved to see the shorter boy there instead of some weird pervert, or a girl.

"Whatever. I came to apologize for that, in fact." 

Falkner mumbled, to which Morty just laughed at in response. For some reason, he seemed to think the whole thing was funny, and patted Falkner's head.

"I was mad at first, but you apologized so nicely. Plus I like you, so I won't lay down a curse that will haunt you and your offspring. You're welcome, bird boy."

Soon after saying this, Morty released Falkner, helping him stand upright. Falkner awkardly thanked him in return, and began to walk away, only to stop when Morty reappeared beside him, hooking his own arm around Falkner's.

"Say, since I like you so much, I'll do you a favor and become your friend, bird boy. I already know you don't have any."

Morty said casually, continuing to gaze straight ahead. Falkner stared at him in amazement; Morty was messing with him about not having friends? Why, he's one to talk.

"Bet you don't have any either, Ghost Bitch."

Falkner growled, unsuccessfully trying to writhe away from Morty, but Morty pulled him closer, before holding up a hand to count.

"Whitney's my friend. I don't know why, but yeah. There's this Occult girl in Hoenn I write to, and the P.E. substitute named Chuck is my friend. He doesn't understand the ghost thing though, but at least he tries, unlike you."

Morty huffed, before looking up at Falkner. Falkner simply stared back down at him, unsure of what to do. He swore Morty's elbow was made of iron or something, because he couldn't unlink his arm from the blonde's. 

"Stop staring at me, it's creepy."

"Not as creepy as your bird fetish."

The taller male opened his mouth to protest, but Morty placed a finger upon Falkner's lips, before abruptly dragging him to the school's north exit.

"Hey, since we're good friends now, let's go get something to eat."

"Morty. Morty, it's not even lunch hour yet. We can't skip schoo— are you even listening to me?!"

~•~

Even though Falkner and Morty were "friends" now, Morty never ceased to annoy Falkner with invites to join his Occult Club, and Falkner never accepted. He was getting rather tired of going through this every day though, and began to just glare at Morty whenever he was approached.

Another week passed before Falkner finally accepted Morty's invite, and when he did, he immediately wished he hadn't. It just so happened that Morty was visiting a graveyard to take pictures of ghosts that night, and wanted Falkner to go with him. 

Falkner couldn't believe his rotten luck; and he couldn't believe that he snuck out his window at midnight to meet Morty. It didn't matter that it was Friday night; his sleep schedule would be ruined. Still. . .he had to admit that it was strangely satisfying to see Morty giving him a genuine smile for once when he stepped into his front yard.

Morty had been waiting there the entire time, and wore his usual scarf around his neck. However, there was a pin attached to it this time that looked like a soul, and a camera hung around Morty's neck. 

"This is such a bad idea. Why'd I let you talk me into this?"

Falkner asked quietly, crossing his arms. Morty just shrugged at him and grinned in return, before beckoning for Falkner to follow him.

"It's too late to gripe now. Come on, the graveyard is in Ecruteak. It's a bit of a walk from here."

They walked in silence for most of the way, Falkner noticing that the closer they got to Ecruteak, the more uneasy he felt. On the contrary, Morty seemed more alive, and his lavender eyes were shining as they stepped into the town.

It was the dead of night, and the only sound that could be heard was the howling of the wind. It sounded suspiciously like screams, and for a moment, Falkner shook almost violently, his breath catching in his throat.

He'd never considered for a moment that ghosts would be real, and always dismissed the thought. However, his hair was practically standing up on end right now, and he practically clung to Morty, surprising him.

"Falkner, are you okay? You know, I wouldn't bring you here if the ghosts were violent."

Morty hummed warmly, but Falkner's teeth were practically chattering in his mouth. He couldn't formulate a reply, and Morty sighed softly, before slipping his hand into Falkner's.

"It's okay, I'm here. We're almost to the graveyard. Can you come with me, or are you too scared?"

The blonde asked gently, pausing his steps, and waiting for Falkner. However, the word "scared" flicked a switch in Falkner's mind, and he shook his head. 

There's no way that he was about to lose to some stupid ghosts, and he gripped Morty's hand with renewed vigor, determined to keep marching on.

"Move it, Morty. Let's just get this over with."

"As you wish."

Morty purred, leading Falkner by the hand to the northwestern part of the town. It was here that the spirits' vibes were strongest, and Morty's cheeks were flushed as he pushed the gates to the graveyard open, and pulled Falkner inside.

At first, Falkner couldn't see anything. A fine mist hung in the air, making everything hard to see. But if Falkner squinted, he could see. . .figures floating around. They weren't human in the slightest, they looked more like monsters than anything. 

"What are those things?"

He asked, pointing to one that circled around them. It looked like a ball of gas, and Morty held his hand up to the spectre, gently petting it.

"Ghosts, duh. I see them all of the time. You'll only be able to see them here though, thanks to the spirits' energy being so strong. This one is 'Gastly'. Get it? It looks like a ball of gas, and it's ghastly."

Morty replied, before whisking Falkner off again. It seemed that Morty had given nicknames and whatnot to the ghosts that hovered around here, and before long, Falkner wasn't scared anymore. The ghosts could be kind of charming. . .but would be moreso if there was a bird one.

When they got tired of wandering, the two boys sat side by side on a raised, flat gravestone, and watched the ghosts dance about. 

The spectres looked like they were having a good time, and Falkner couldn't help but smile, something Morty immediately took notice of. He didn't say anything about it though, for fear of ruining the moment.

"Hey, you brought that camera here. Weren't you going to take pictures of ghosts and stuff?"

Falkner questioned, only to look surprised when Morty shook his head. Morty's hand then crept over to Falkner's before holding it, and Falkner wondered why he was suddenly flustered. He didn't. . .like this guy, right?

Oh no.

"Nah, I lied. I brought you here to show you my other friends, and spend more time with you."

Morty replied, scooting closer, and kissing Falkner's cheek. As a result, Falkner tried to speak, but began stammering instead. Was he gay? Why was he just now questioning this? He could've sworn he wanted to punch Morty's face in just a few weeks ago.

"You. . . you like me. Like that?"

"Yeah, I know— I was surprised too. But anyway, I told you that I liked you when we were by the bathrooms. What, did that fly over your head?"

Morty asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at Falkner. Falkner then realized that Morty was right; he just hadn't been paying attention. Typical.

"Whatever. Can we kiss some more?"

Falkner replied, trying to sound nonchalant as he asked. Morty nodded in response, before leaning in, intending to kiss Falkner on the lips. 

Falkner hadn't been expecting all of that; he'd thought Morty was going to kiss him on the cheek again. But he found that he rather enjoyed it, and gripped Morty's sweater for dear life as the blonde kissed him. 

"Aww, that's real cute. Was that your first kiss?"

Morty asked once he pulled away, a hand reaching up to move Falkner's hair out of his eye, so he could see both of the blue orbs. Falkner hesitated before giving a short nod, and Morty grinned, before asking another question.

"Hey, since you've had your first kiss, wanna fuck now?"

"What? Who taught you the basics of romance? That's so not how that works. At least wait a damn week."

~•~

Falkner had to hand it to Morty; he did wait a "damn week". In fact, he waited for four of them, and even took Falkner on a few dates. Falkner wasn't sure about what was so enticing about a funeral home in their last date, but really, he'd just gone to please Morty. 

They were back at the graveyard now, at the same time of night as before, and there was no denying it: Morty was obviously horny. Falkner wasn't sure if it was the dead vibes that was making him so aroused and awake, but it probably was. After all, Morty seemed to be more active around places like this. 

It was interesting in a messed up way.

Rain misted from the night sky, making everything wet and slippery, and mud pulled at Falkner's boots as he trekked through the graveyard. Morty was pulling him along by the hand as usual, and Falkner didn't even realize they'd arrived at their usual spot, until Morty stepped out of the way.

The air was thick and humid, but it wasn't the reason Falkner couldn't breathe. Morty was helping him up onto the broad gravestone that they'd sat on a few weeks ago, when Morty had given him his first kiss. It was covered in vines now, and the plants seemed to cling to Falkner.

"It's been four weeks. How about now, Falkner?"

Morty whispered, and Falkner's stomach did a somersault that would put the best gymnast to shame. He nodded mutely, his eyes shifting to look at the ground. . .only to blink in surprise when Morty grabbed his chin and tilted it up.

"I'm gonna need you to speak up."

Morty demanded, his voice a low rumble. Within the span of a minute, he'd gone from emo to something hotter, and it scared Falkner. 

Scared him into arousal.

"Yes."

Falkner breathed, and that was the last breath he took, because it was like the rest of the air in his lungs was ripped out of him in the next few seconds. Morty practically slammed him down on the flat surface of the stone, and Falkner believed that it was a miracle that he didn't get a concussion. 

Morty was gripping his wrists with a roughness that just screamed possessive, and Falkner's mouth opened as Morty leaned down to kiss him. In all honesty, that was probably the most awkward and sloppy french kiss that Falkner would experience, but he was way too riled up to care.

His head was spinning when Morty pulled away from his lips, and once he got his bearings, Morty was using both hands to undo his button down shirt. What he didn't understand was why he still couldn't move his wrists. . .Morty wasn't holding them anymore. His fingers curled, closing around a wet, yet firm surface, and he suddenly understood.

"You sly little. . .Really? You used plants to hold me in place?"

"Break out and I'll fuck you so hard that they'll have to bury you afterwards."

Morty replied sweetly, hands gliding down Falkner's chest, which was now slick with rain. At first, Falkner thought Morty was just feeling him, but it soon became evident that Morty's blunt nails were scraping his chest. It should've hurt, but it just made Falkner pant, something that Morty grinned widely at.

"Oh. Don't tell me. Could it be that you actually like pain?"

Morty asked, an unsettling, wide grin spreading across his face. He'd been planning to originally be gentle with Falkner since he whined like a girl all of the time at school, but this changed everything.

"Now hold on. . ."

Falkner began to protest, but he didn't finish it. At all. Morty had chosen right then to lean down and bite his neck, and it took everything in him to not cry out.

"Why not let it out? You whine like a brat anyways, Falkner." 

Morty laughed, his warm breath tickling the hollow of Falkner's neck. He bit down again and began sucking, the sensation making Falkner practically writhe, his head hitting the back of the rock he laid on.

It was weird. Morty was the only person who dared to touch him like this. It was nice though, and he found himself choking out a moan here and there as Morty practically abused spots of his neck, the skin covered with hickeys and bruises when Morty was done. 

"Wow. Might've overdid that a bit."

Morty said, giving a low whistle as his finger traced a particularly angry looking bruise. It stung, and Falkner squirmed a little, before frowning.

"If it looks like a dog attacked me, I swear I'll—"

Morty didn't seem interested in listening to Falkner's threats, and the taller boy's words died in his throat when Morty's hand slipped into his jeans, grazing an erection that Falkner hadn't even paid attention to, or had known was there at first. He suppose he'd subconsciously known, but it really hit him now. 

"You'll what? I really don't think you're in any position to be handing out threats, are you?"

Morty cooed, his hand temporarily leaving the inside of Falkner's pants, instead coming to undo them before sliding them down to his thighs. His boxers followed shortly afterwards, and Falkner tried to swallow, but couldn't. 

"Answer the question."

Morty said, his hand closing around around Falkner's cock, beginning to move his hand up and down at terribly slow rate. Falkner's hips lifted up and off the slab of stone as he tried to get more friction, but Morty pushed his hips back down with one hand, something else that shocked Falkner.

He knew Morty had been spending time in the gym recently after school, but what?

Morty grinned like a jack o' lantern at his boyfriend's stunned expression, and Falkner decided that now would be a great time to stop being stubborn, and just yield.

"No, I'm not— I can't threaten you. Ah. . ."

Morty nodded, pressing Falkner's hips downward again, slowly jerking him off, ignoring his struggles to free himself. He knew that Falkner wasn't going anywhere, thanks to the vines holding him down, and the pressure Morty was putting on his hips.

Morty licked his lips before speaking once more, eyes focused on Falkner's face. Falkner's cheeks were as red as could be, and once he caught Morty staring, he turned his face to the side, biting his lower lip. 

"Falkner. Tell me what you want. Surely you don't want me to keep teasing you, right?"

The question seemed like it came from far away, but Falkner was listening. His mouth opened to answer, but he tried to regulate his breathing first, still flustered and embarrassed.

"Fuck. . .fuck me. I can't take any more of this, I think I'll explode."

Falkner begged, and Morty was quick to oblige. Rainwater probably wasn't that good of a lube, but anything wet could work, right? After the blonde pulled Falkner's pants all of the way off and discarded them, he studied his own fingers. They were practically dripping with rainwater, making him a bit more confident that this would work.

His fingers circled around Falkner's entrance before he pushed one of the digits inside. Falkner practically jolted as a result, and he tried to find some relief, something, anything to put his mind at ease.

"Morty, uh— how do you know what to do? Like, I mean, with this whole situation."

Falkner stammered breathlessly, trying not to scream like a girl at a second finger being added within thirty seconds. In return, Morty just kind of stared at him, before replying:

"Whitney brought some of her explicit boys' love comics to school and I read them. She said they'd be very helpful."

What. The. Hell.

That wasn't reassuring in the slightest, and Falkner wanted to choke Whitney. Too bad the girl would probably like it; she's said some sketchy stuff here and there. 

Thanks to his imminent and long lasting disgust, he barely felt Morty put a third finger inside of him. He recovered just in time to see Morty yank his own pants down though, and stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend's junk.

"Dude, no way. You go commando?

"Always have. Boxers are for suckers."

"Man, I don't even—"

Falkner cut himself off here, lest he do something inappropriate, like laugh. A goofy grin appeared on Morty's face for a moment too, but it faded once he spoke again, crawling between Falkner's legs. 

"Enough. This might be uncomfortable, but you'll live. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Was all Falkner could manage, giving a shaky nod, and shutting his eyes. Circulation was beginning to return to his wrists, telling him that Morty had just now removed the vines from his wrists, but even now, Falkner has no idea what to do with his hands.

He can feel his legs being lifted over Morty's shoulders, being bent like they hadn't ever been before. But he's very flexible, so he offers up no complaint, eyes squeezed shut, hands balled into fists.

And then it happens.

Apparently, Morty thought that shoving himself in abruptly, getting the process over quickly would be good for Falkner. He instantly realizes his mistake when Falkner screams to high heaven, and almost thrashes. The only reason he couldn't was because of the position they were in, and Morty fights to correct his mistake.

"Shh, shh. I'm sorry. I won't ever do that again. How about this. . . I'll let you tell me when to move."

Morty's words were suddenly gentle, and Falkner realized that he was gnawing on his own fist. Abruptly, he dropped his hand, and instead focused on relaxing. Deep down, he wanted this too, almost desperately wanted it to work.

They've come this far, there was no backing out. Falkner inhaled once, twice, then. . .

"Move."

That one word broke the silence, and Morty began to move. The pain was replaced with a rather odd feeling, but it wasn't a bad one. The rhythm was slow at first, it'd even be considered relaxing if Falkner was used to such things.

Morty seemed to be enjoying himself though; soft moans puffed from between his lips as he began to pick up the pace, and it was then that Morty hit a particular spot. 

The blonde didn't think it was anything special, but apparently to Falkner it was, because he immediately cried out, sputtering between breaths, asking Morty to hit it again. Morty obliged, going faster, coming closer and closer to an orgasm.

Falkner actually came first after a few more thrusts; semen spilling onto his own chest, and creating a mess. His body had tensed during that period, but he practically went limp now, gazing up at Morty in a daze. 

That was probably the best orgasm he'd probably had in his life, and Falkner's eyes fluttered closed, pulling Morty close enough for their foreheads to touch as his boyfriend finished inside of him. 

Afterward, Morty slumped atop him, but was careful not to accidentally smother Falkner. Sure, the blonde was smaller, but he was also heavier. 

No words were spoken between the two; they laid there quietly, letting the cool rain wash away their bodily fluids and sweat. It was tempting to just lay there, but Morty worried that they'd both catch cold. So, he gently shook Falkner.

"Falkner. Come on, we have to go."

Falkner gave no response, having fallen asleep. Morty sighed in response, and proceeded to dress himself and his boyfriend, before scooping the taller boy up. He held Falkner bridal-style, amazed at how light he was. Falkner was seemingly delicate, yet he'd done very well with tonight's events. 

"Hey, Falkner? Thanks for putting up with me. I probably annoyed you a great deal, huh? You've probably guessed that I'm not good with words. . . this was how I showed my affection for you."

He kissed Falkner's forehead after he was finished speaking, and proceeded to walk out of the graveyard, carefully cradling his boyfriend in his arms, like he was an irreplaceable treasure. 

Deep down, he knew that Falkner was indeed just that.


	7. O7;; My Replacement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be going well for Crystal. Her bonds with Gold and Silver are so tight, she feels as if they'll never break, and they'll be friends forever. However, another girl shows up one day, and to Crystal, it feels like she's taking away everything she holds dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate reality where Crystal and Lyra exist at the same time. The issue with Silver was resolved back when Crystal and Gold were younger.
> 
> Warning — Mention of murder, the good ol' stabby stab, and a fair amount of blood and harmful thoughts.

The sound of rain pouring against the walls of the Pokémon Center was usually a calming sound to Crystal, but today it was not. If anything, it just worsened her horrible mood.

Once again, she'd been left behind by the group she was travelling across the Johto Region with, the group being two boys, and another girl. The boys' names were Silver and Gold, and the other girl's name was Lyra.

Lyra.

At the thought of her, Crystal's teeth ground against each other, and she balled her fists, fingernails digging into her palms. Frankly, she blamed Lyra for her problems as of late, and in her mind she had a good reason for it.

Ever since that girl had moved into New Bark Town last year, Gold had been bringing her everywhere with him. His reasoning? She was new, and needed a friend, and since he was available, he'd fill that role.

At first, Crystal had just brushed off his actions, telling herself that Gold liked all manner of girls, and that his newfound passion for her would die. But a year later, it was still burning, and even Silver had taken a liking to Lyra.

Silver was what had really shocked Crystal. After all, he rarely liked anyone. But even he had grown attached to Lyra over time, and had been fine with Gold's idea of running around Johto with Lyra to get the badges necessary to enter the Pokémon League. 

As an afterthought, they'd invited Crystal, and Crystal just went with them. She felt as if she didn't, she'd be being a bad sport, and they'd worry about her. So, she'd swallowed her own disgust, and brought herself along.

This led to her current situation, sitting in the Pokémon Center, frustrated tears burning her eyes and her gaze angry enough to burn a hole in the wall. Where were Gold and Silver? 

She hadn't exactly meant to get separated from them in the National Park, but it'd happened. She'd pushed through to Ecruteak anyway, choosing to reside in the Pokémon Center instead of Morty's Gym. 

Just as she was beginning to fall asleep, the Center doors opened, and a person stepped in, calling for her.

"Crystal? Where are you? Crystal?"

The voice belonged to Lyra, and if Crystal had been any crueler, she would've totally ignored her. Since she wasn't trying to be a party pooper, Crystal waved Lyra over, a wobbly smile on her face.

"I'm right he—"

Before Crystal could finish her sentence, Lyra practically tackled her, before burying her face in Crystal's shoulder. The blue haired girl raised an eyebrow in confusion, and began patting Lyra's back as the other girl spoke.

"You came here all by yourself? Gosh, that's pretty cool! If I were in your shoes, I would've just stayed there until someone found me!"

Lyra gushed, and Crystal gently pushed her away, before standing and clearing her throat. 

"Well, yeah. I'm not just going to wait around for people to find me. I have things to do."

Crystal mumbled, jumping slightly as Lyra grabbed her hand, a sweet smile on the brunette's face. She looked up at Crystal before starting to walk, and she spoke once more, eyes practically sparkling.

"Nice. One day, I want to become an admirable trainer like you, Crystal."

Lyra said sincerely, before leading Crystal outside. The rain seemed to have stopped, and Crystal was met with the sight of Silver and Gold. Gold ran up to her first, while Silver slowly walked up behind him, silently looking Crystal up and down.

"There you are, super serious gal! I was wondering where you ran off to. What matters is that you're okay though!"

Gold chuckled, patting Crystal on the head, something she normally despised. However, she was feeling sentimental from feeling left out, so she just stood there, hands clutching at the sleeves of her coat as her face reddened.

Well, that was awkward.

"Okay, lovebirds. If you're done, it's time for Lyra to get her little ghost badge or whatever from the ghost gym leader."

Silver spoke up next, nudging Gold aside, and Gold stood up straight, looking over at Lyra. 

"Oh, right! Don't worry, Morty doesn't even look tough. I'm sure he's a pushover."

Gold said nonchalantly, and Lyra nodded, looking focused as she listened to every word Gold and Silver said. 

"Gold, Silver— do you guys have any tips? Personally, I think I should start out with my Marill. . ."

Once again, the group started walking, but Crystal found herself beginning to lag behind again. After all, nobody was talking to her, and Lyra kept only calling Gold and Silver's names. Even if Crystal did try to butt in, Lyra would occasionally wrinkle her nose at her, before taking Gold's advice.

And Gold was a horrible person to take advice from.

~•~

It wasn't until the group reached Kanto that Crystal finally snapped. It was understandable; she'd been snapped at Silver and told to go home when they passed through New Bark Town, Lyra had somehow trounced her in a pokémon battle, and Gold was practically ignoring her. 

Now she knew it wasn't just paranoia or insanity— Lyra was definitely stealing her friends away from her, and Crystal had no idea what to do about it. There was only so much more she could put up with, and Crystal found herself beginning to wither. 

Making new friends wasn't impossible, but it also wasn't something she wanted to do. After all, this was how it'd always been since she was ten: she'd tag along with Gold, and Silver would harass her and him. 

They eventually became good friends after Silver had an attitude adjustment, and jokingly called themselves the Johtrio. Crystal didn't want to make new friends or talk to Lyra about her attitude, so she began turning to sneakier ways of harming Lyra. 

She started off small, doing almost harmless things to compromise the brunette. Weedle stingers snuck into Lyra's sleeping bag gave her a bad rash, painfully spicy berries were added to Lyra's food whenever Crystal made meals, and she "accidentally" knocked Lyra's cap into a mud puddle. 

All of this was done with the intention to make Lyra leave, but the girl stayed, remaining as cheerful as ever. It made Crystal want to cry, and one night she did, sobbing silently into the humid air. 

Crystal felt disgusting afterward. Her bright blue eyes were dull, eyelids swollen as she rubbed at them, and her hair stuck to her sweaty, tear-stained face. She wasn't normally like this, and before long, darker thoughts began to invade her brain.

What if she killed Lyra?

At first, the foreign thought shocked her, and she put her hands to her wet cheeks, eyes staring into space. She couldn't possibly do such a thing. . . everyone would hate her. 

If they knew.

It suddenly struck Crystal that she'd been pretty much ignored for awhile. In fact, if she did kill Lyra, Gold and Silver wouldn't know. With they way they'd been treating her, they'd probably just mourn for awhile, and think a wild pokémon did it.

And once again, Crystal would be with them, helping them through their stages of grief, consoling them every step of the way. When it was all said and done, the two boys would eventually get over Lyra, and it'd just be the three of them again.

Yes.

Crystal unsteadily got to her feet, thin form swaying as she walked to her bag, beginning to dig in it. She had a pair of sharpened garden shears in her bag somewhere; she used to keep them around to slice up bushes when her pokémon that knew the move "Cut" weren't around. It was quite the handy tool, and Crystal didn't see why only gardeners should use them.

Gradually, her hands came to close around the handles of the tool, and Crystal yanked it out with more force than necessary. She was really going to do this. She was really about to get her old life back. 

Pushing the flap of her tent aside, Crystal wandered outside almost in a daze, walking around until she found Lyra's tent. There wasn't a single light on inside, so Crystal just assumed the girl was asleep. Perfect. 

To Crystal's disturbing glee, the tent flap had been left unzipped. It was more than easy to crawl into Lyra's tent, and the blue haired girl proceeded to do so. Once inside, she stood over Lyra's sleeping form, hands shaking as they clutched the gardening shears. 

The events of months past began to play through her head, and Crystal was surprised to feel warm tears rolling down her face. They stung her eyes and she closed them, shoulders heaving with sobs. She really didn't want to kill Lyra, but this was the way it had to be, right?

"Crystal? Is that you? Are you okay?"

Lyra's voice broke through the silence, and Crystal jumped, a mixture of a sob and squeak escaping her mouth. Surely Lyra could see the cutters in her hand. Would she scream for help? 

"You look so worn out. I'm glad you've come to visit me when you aren't feeling well."

Lyra had sat up now, and slowly stood, her slender hand closing over the one that held the shears. Crystal stared at her wordlessly, but the brunette smiled at the taller girl, wiping her tears.

"You know, I admire you so much. You're strong, and brave. . .why, we even both picked the same pokémon, a cute Chikorita! Nothing makes me happier than being with you, dear Crystal."

Lyra's calming words made Crystal relax her grip on the shears. There was no way she could kill Lyra after all. Why, the girl was calm, sweet, encouraging and—

"Pfft. I'm just kidding."

Before Crystal had a chance to react, or even breathe, Lyra had quickly torn the shears from Crystal's grasp, and stabbed her in the stomach with them. Laughing, Lyra then stabbed Crystal a second time before knocking the elder girl onto her knees.

Crystal was dumbfounded. Blood was quickly soaking the front of the shirt she wore, and she couldn't find the strength to scream. Her voice had been reduced to a raspy gurgle, but she tried to speak anyways.

"Why?"

It was only one word, but it was filled with pain. Pain of not knowing why Lyra had stolen her friends, or why she'd just been stabbed. Surely she wasn't the one that deserved to die, right?

"Your time is up, Crystal. I'm here to replace you. You've grown old and dull. . .not even Gold and Silver want to hang around you anymore. Accept it; I'm you, but way better. I'll have fun taking your place."

By now, a terrible pain was starting to set in, and Crystal could barely focus. She could only hazily stare up at Lyra, tears pouring from her eyes. What a mess this whole ordeal was. . .if only she'd stayed home.

"Sweet dreams, Crystal."

The last thing Crystal felt was the feeling of cold metal slowly penetrating her chest, right above her heart. Closing her eyes, she wished for all of it to end, and it did. 

Her journey was now over, and Lyra's was just beginning.


End file.
